Episode 2
Super Human is the second episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. For his debut Kengan match, Ohma calmly faces Yoshitake Real Estate's Rihito, an arrogant fighter with a superhuman vice-like grip. Summary The episode opens with Iwan Karaev, a famous Russian kickboxer, fighting Tokita Ohma. As Iwan goes for a high kick, Ohma dodges and kicks Iwan in his exposed groin, downing him. His companion moves forward and slashes Iwan's throat, leaving him to bleed out. He then introduces himself as Rihito, Ohma's opponent in the next Kengan match. At the match, Yoshitake Yoshiro is first encountered, President of Yoshitake Real Estate and Rihito's sponsor. Akiyama Kaede explains to Yamashita Kazuo that the wager of the fight is construction rights to a planned ¥100 billion tower. Nogi Hideki also explains to Yamashita that the people in attendance are representatives of companies in the Kengan Association, there to report the results and bet on the fight. The crowd is initially upset that Komada Shigeru is not present, demanding a serious fight. Kaede questions Nogi's choice of Ohma as a fighter, considering he did not forewarn him about Rihito's skills. Nogi simply responds that if Ohma cannot win here, he will not be needed anymore. Ohma and Rihito warm up in the makeshift arena, rain pouring on their heads, and the fight begins. Neither combatant moves, however, continuing to stare at each other, shifting their weight and balance while looking for an opening as the crowd complains at the lack of action. Suddenly, they both move, Ohma landing the first punch but Rihito resisting the blow by pressing his head forward, robbing it of power. Ohma eventually gains the upper hand, and takes Rihito to the ground, but then Rihito slices Ohma's arm and chest with his fingertips, specialising in his "Razor's Edge" ability due to his preternatural pinching strength, and gets back into the fight. The fight resumes, and Rihito scores several slices on Ohma, Ohma nonetheless remaining calm despite increasing blood loss. Rihito presses the advantage, and Ohma lands a stunning kick to Rihito, knocking him to the ground again, but this time Ohma does not advance. Rihito mocks him, saying he grabbed Ohma's leg as he kicked, and sliced him again. Rihito eventually reveals that he does not consider himself human, instead of a "superhuman" due to his inborn grip strength, and for fighting so well, Rihito tells Ohma his real name; Ichiro Nakata, having taken a pseudonym as "superheroes" do in fiction. As Rihito continues to boast, Ohma mocks him, saying real heroes are of few words. He claims to have found a counter to Rihito, only being cautious in case of additional trickery, using the conversation as an opportunity to close in on him as Rihito becomes unnerved. Yoshitake Yoshiro screams to take the finishing blow, and as Rihito strikes, Ohma blocks it with an open-handed grip, having prevented Rihito from gaining acceleration enough to properly cut. Pressing the advantage, Ohma disrupts Rihito's flow of power and once again sends him to the ground, this time finishing with a foot to the face, winning with only a select few veteran onlookers understood precisely what had happened. Rights to the Makunouchi building now secured by the Nogi Group, Ohma, Yamashita, and Kaede celebrate with food. Kaede asks Ohma why he fights in the matches, as the money is not really worth the pain and potential death. His explanation is that he wants to establish who's strongest, any other reason being "tacked on afterward". Kaede questions why that would be enough reasoning considering that he might die if he loses, to which he responds that there is simply no possibility of that happening, although Ohma thinks internally that he seeks to defeat an old acquaintance, Kiryu Setsuna. At the Koyo Women's University, where Kengan Association company Koyo Academy Group resides, Kiryu has defeated all of the participants of the battle royale in an attempt to enter the Kengan matches in order to confront Ohma. Soryuin Shion, chairwoman of Koyo, accepts him as a fighter. Meanwhile, Nogi arranges another fight against a 57-streak winner, as one final test. Anime and Manga Discrepancies *When Rihito first arrives with Yoshitake Yoshiro, he is with two girls. They are not present in the anime. *In the manga, the fight is held inside the Makunouchi building in a sheltered area. In the anime, the fight is held in an exposed area of the building, with rain pouring down on the fighters. *When the scene pans over to the shadowed figures watching Ohma's debut match, Kure Raian is not present with the rest of the Kure bunch like in the manga. *The entire Kaburagi Koji Kengan match is omitted. *The first portion of Kiryu's debut appearance in the battle royale is skipped, leaving only the final result of his victory over Ozu Toshio. Trivia Navigation